Spark in Fireflies
by avveyrinn
Summary: Hal kecil tentang Kunang – kunang yang baru Sasuke sadari.


Spark in Fireflies

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), bad idea, freak, dll.

.

.

.

Langit malam yang membentang luas ditaburi dengan benda langit yang bersinar, membuat langit terasa lebih indah dan bersinar. Dengan penuh penasaran, gadis kecil berambut lavender yang masih berumur 6 tahun ini mengikuti laki- laki berambut raven yang seumuran dengannya dengan sedikit perjuangan karena langkah laki – laki itu terlalu cepat dan mungkin laki – laki itu lupa bahwa gadis kecil itu memakai dress panjang bukan tuxsedo.

"ano- kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis kecil sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Sasuke.

"hn. Sebentar lagi sampai Hina-chan" kata Sasuke yang malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke sangat bosan dengan acara keluarganya yang menurutnya sangat menghabiskan waktu. Perbincangan bisnis, perusahaan, saling memamerkan kekayaan, atau kekuasaan. Entahlah. Dia tak peduli. Namun ketika ia melihat Hinata yang juga tidak melakukan apapun kecuali hanya duduk melihat orang tuanya berbicara dengan orang tua Sasuke, Bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini memiliki ide untuk mengajak Hinata menyelinap ke danau mansion tempat tinggalnya.

"nah sudah sampai" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, mata onxynya menatap sebuah danau yang luas nan indah.

Lokasinya lumayan berjauhan dari aula tempat pesta diadakan jadi wajar Hinata kecil ini sedikit kecapekan, apalagi langkah Sasuke tadi tidak bisa dibilang santai.

Hinata terpaku melihat keindahan danau mansion sahabatnya pada malam hari. Hinata memang sering bermain ke rumah Sasuke, dan sering juga bermain di danau ini, tetapi Hinata tak pernah mengunjungi danau ini pada waktu malam.

'lebih indah daripada waktu pagi hari' pikirnya.

Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan di hamparan rumput dekat danau. Pantulan rembulan di danau membuat pemandangan danau sulit dilukiskan.

Ketika Hinata menoleh, ia terkejut dengan bola cahaya yang kecil merayap di dedaunan dekat Hinata duduk. Hal ini menyebabkan Hinata segera bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke saat melihat serangga aneh bercahaya merangkak menuju Hinata.

Sasuke hanya tertawa lembut, meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dedaunan dan membiarkan hewan bersinar itu merayap keatasnya.

"ini namanya kunang – kunang. Mereka takkan menyakitimu kok." Jelas Sasuke sambil meletakkan kunang – kunang ke telapak tangan Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata takut menerimanya, namun melihat Sasuke tidak terluka karena hewan kecil itu, akhirnya Hinata menerima kunang – kunang dari Sasuke.

"hii… geli" Seru Hinata sambil tertawa.

Merasakan mahluk kecil itu merayap di telapak tangannya sebelum lepas landas ke langit. Kunang – kunang itu segera bergabung dengan kelompoknya terbang ke langit, menerangi malam dengan lampu kuning cerah mereka.

"wah banyak sekali!" kagum Hinata.

Akhirnya ia tau apa kunang – kunang itu, sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa kunang – kunang seperti capung, namun ternyata lebih indah dari Hinata bayangkan.

"terimakasih banyak Sasuke-kun sudah mengajakku ke danau dan memperlihatkan kunang – kunang yang indah ini." Kata Hinata dengan gembira.

"terima kasih, Sasu-kun" ulangnya lagi sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Deg. 'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hinata , namun tidak bisa dibohongi, detak jantung Sasuke menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke senang jika sahabatnya bisa bahagia seperti ini. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apa saja agar Hinata bisa tersenyum senang seperti ini.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Hinata.

"itulah keajaiban dari kunang – kunang Hina-chan. Mereka bersinar terang, seterang dirimu"

.

.

.

Author's note :

Halo semuanya! Mungkin ini fic pertama yang saya publish di akun ini. Tapi sebenernya saya sudah pernah mempublish 3 sasuhina story tapi itu sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu #basi dan saking lamanya saya hiatus dan nggak pernah membuka ffn, saya jadi lupa uname sama password saya. Sungguh memalukan. meskipun saya hiatus lebih dari 1 tahun saya masih miskin EYD jadi saya minta maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan.

mind to review?


End file.
